


The Return Home

by Zaya_Ayame



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But then it's all a joke?, Cunnilingus, Difficult Decisions, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, Gems In Heat, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, It's kinda fucked, Lima Syndrome, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Survivor Guilt, There's a preface to read, Vaginal Fingering, Various homeworld gems, Yellow Diamond is Jigzaw and Lapis/Jasper are the victims in her fucked scheme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaya_Ayame/pseuds/Zaya_Ayame
Summary: Prompt: Lapis Lazuli x Jasper +the chase (Bonus: Surprise Guest!)Lapis returns home after the events of Mirror Gem but didn't expect so many changes to Home world or the reception she received once she got there. Treated as a traitor, she attempts to escape but came face to face with a fate she couldn't escape.





	The Return Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is SUPER important that you read this. Before you continue, please understand that this transformed into a something ENTIRELY different from what I originally started writing and I really... REALLY didn't want to just throw it away. So it became experimental and a push for what I am capable of writing. What I got out of this was very important to me, so what I want you - the reader - to understand is this:
> 
> Don't ever under mind the severity that is non consensual sexual encounters in ANY form. Sometimes you'll find yourself in a violent situation with a clear enemy... other times, you'll be brought face-to-face with another victim that is pushed to be your enemy. Does that make them innocent? No. But understand that both are victims to a higher power. Crime is not black and white. In addition, never joke about rape. Without the use of expletives, just understand that it's not cool. 
> 
> With that, please enjoy.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Five thousand years trapped in a mirror, staring into space for a fraction of that only to live her existence in the void of another’s pocket dimension. Then, in the span of a flash… she was free. Free to breathe, free to love, free to hate and to experience and to finally _leave. All thanks to Steven. She could finally go home. And thanks to Steven, not even her cracked gem could cage her anymore!_

So now, when she’d finally been able to land on a gem-controlled planet to use its galaxy warp back home, was she so terrified. Everything was so different! The technology, the colors, the gems looked so different. But… she was home, so… it was fine. She could learn again. Her Diamond would welcome her back when she presented herself to the courts.

Except, nothing went right!

It was mere moments after her arrival, warping in on the galaxy warp, and she was walking down the pad with her face in awe at everything around her. The silence should have tipped her off; she should have been more cautious. Looking around her, she was suddenly confronted with a handful of Citrines that bore the insignia of Yellow Diamond.

“I-I am Lapis Lazuli, Terra-former returning from Crystal System Colony, Earth,” She identified herself.

She was met with expression of shock, surprise and disgust, “Earth?” One said breathlessly.

“That failed colony was destroyed thousands of years ago!” Another spat, obviously not believing a word she said.

That couldn’t be, “-But I was just there! I was captured by the Crystal Gems an-and I couldn’t escape! It’s there, I swear!” One of the Citrines stepped forward and she backed away, fear and betrayal in her eyes at the distrust she felt, “Please, just- Take me to Blue Diamond, I can prove it!”

“That’s enough out of you,” One snarled, snatching her wrist in a large hand and pulling her along. “We’re taking her to Yellow Diamond. She’ll want to see this gem.” With a resounded chorus of agreement, Lapis was dragged along through the pathways out of the Galaxy Terminal and through the winding province of Domum Sanctus. Despite the hopelessness of her situation, she observed what she could of her home.

Where once there were complex machines that were so woven into the architecture, one could hardly tell where they began and the walls ended – now they were so simplistic, Lapis couldn’t tell where you worked the console at all. In fact, as she passed a few, she noticed there were a plethora of oddly mechanized gems that seemed to be attached to the machines. All the same, all green with odd shapes to their odd hands and metallic feet.

When the Citrines and her all came to a hall that seemed to stretch beyond the heights of any other gem in existence, Lapis knew this was the path to a Diamond’s inner sanctuary. By the looks of the grandiose designs along the walls and statuesque figures – this was the path to Yellow Diamond. With a grunt, she was pulled violently to walk in front of the quartzes as they pushed her along.

For what felt like hours, she was forced forward until they pulled her back and toward a wall. Confused, Lapis looked along the wall for any sign that they were at near a door – there were no doors along this hall at all, in fact!

Stepping from beside her, a Citrine moved to place her hand against the wall in front of her. As her hand came up to touch the surface, a familiar shape of a hand-control appeared to glow. They were hidden? How did they know where they were? A chime sounded and before her the shape of a massive door appeared and opened upwards. Lapis stared inside, partially blinded before a hand pushed against her back, “Go.”

She stepped through the doorway, eyes adjusting to the sheer radiance before she took in the massive countenance of Yellow Diamond’s receiving room. There, sat upon her throne, was the grand leader herself, attending to what appeared to be floating view screens. This new technology was so strange to her.

Yellow Diamond’s attention was upon her, then and Lapis felt her plasma blood run cold instantly. To be in view of the Diamond was either a great honor or the highest punishment – it was never anything else.

“This is the Lapis Lazuli that escaped Earth?” Yellow Diamond questioned simply, sizing her up as the Citrines responded.

“Yes, My Diamond.”

“She claims to have escaped captivity,” Another chimed in.

Until finally, “We believe she’s a Crystal Gem, Your Radiance,” To which Lapis couldn’t help herself and she turned upon the Citrines in abject horror.

“What?!” They couldn’t possibly that! She turned back to Yellow Diamond, trying to salvage the misunderstanding, “Please, I would never turn traitor! I just,” Emotions running high, she wanted nothing more than to curl in on herself, “-I just wanted to be home.”

Before her, Lapis’ expression pleading - beseeching with the most rational of the Diamonds, Yellow Diamond would stare down at her in silence. Whether it was contemplative or condemnation, Lapis could never know, but when the Diamond finally turned away to revisit her screens, it was followed by a favorable response.

“I am inclined to believe this Lapis Lazuli,” Yellow started, tapping on her screen before finally continuing, “-but you cannot simply be reintegrated into the collective so simply. There are procedures in place and security measures for the safety and privacy of our colony,” With a final tap on her screen, Lapis looking on in confusion at the meaning of her words, “From this point onward, you are to report to interrogation, escorted by a personal Jasper of my choosing until you are seen fit to be left on your own,” She turned to Lapis, noting the emotions on her face. “You will comply or you will be returned to your previous sentence. Is this clear, Lapis Lazuli?”

Previous… sentence?

Trembling before the Diamond before her, unable to truly comprehend the stipulations placed upon her, Lapis felt the words escape her before she could contemplate them, “Y-ou… Do you mean… b-b-back in the mirror?” She couldn’t-

“That is correct. My, you seem to remember that much,” Yellow Diamond confirmed, a wry smirk upon her face as she returned to her screens. “Based on previous notations in your file, you were a spy for the rebellion.”

“But that’s not true!” Lapis exclaimed, fear turning to fury as she tried to proclaim her innocence.

Yellow Diamond frowned, only her eyes focusing on the gem before her, “Silence,” She hissed, no longer amused apparently. She turned to her, “You expect me to believe that you _somehow_ escaped the Crystal Gems after 5,000 years of imprisonment? That the Authority is so foolish to allow an obvious chance at information based on that failed embarrassment to fall into our hands?” With every question that dripped with rhetoric, Lapis felt her face fall into despair until finally, Yellow Diamond laughed cruelly. “You truly are a fool,” Gone was the fake interest in her well-being. With a disinterested wave of her wrist, Yellow Diamond dismissed her, “Away with this one.”

“Wait!” Lapis begged, gripped suddenly by her arm. She pulled away, “Please, listen! I don’t know anything about them, I swear!”

“C’mon, brat!” One of the Citrines hissed, making to pull her away. When she was almost off the floor to be dragged away, Lapis had had enough. With a flourish of strength that surprised even her, she shoved the quartzes away from her with the force of her water wings. As agile as a bird, she ducked and swerved from the guards and out of the door before it slammed closed, no doubt to try and trap her within Yellow Diamonds room.

Distantly, she could hear the livid demands of Yellow Diamond as she swiveled and ducked and spun to avoid any contact with gems. The only instinct driving her was the rush to escape and the desire to be free. Behind her, flying as fast as her water wings could process, what looked like energy bulkheads were slamming down to try and isolate her. No, no, NO! Focusing forward, she pushed the limitations of her gem and broke the sound barrier.

In the span of a few seconds, she was finally in an open area and addled her mind to seek an escape out of the compound. Was that a door? She questioned, flying toward it only to slam into an invisible barrier. Disoriented, but not hurt, she re-elevated herself and spun around, catching sight of another apparent escape. “Please-!” She whimpered, flying toward it. Just before impact, she threw her arms up in front of her to take the brunt of the damage before she hit and was bounced away like she was nothing more than a bug against a windshield.

She landed on the ground, hitting her gem briefly against the floor and gave a cry of pain. When she looked back up, a large holographic screen opened to reveal the face of the Diamond she had tried to escape from looked down upon her.

“Did you think escape was so easy, Lapis Lazuli?” Her voice called, echoing through the open area like a deity. “You’ve made this quite a mess, but if you give yourself up quietly, I will be merciful,” Lapis knew that was a lie. Somehow, she just knew. “Have you noticed anything, Lazuli?”

Lapis blinked, not understanding, until the silence of the atrium felt out of place. She got to her feet, looking around for any other gem that may attack her but there was… no one. Not a single gem.

“You’ve no idea where you are, do you?” Yellow’s cut through, a fake sweetness in its tone. “It’s thousands of years, little Lazuli, and you’re without a single ally on Homeworld. This is your reality. The reality of all whom believe they can escape the judgement of the Diamonds. Now,” There was a massive shift in tone through the atrium, a shiver running down Lapis Lazuli’s spine. “Surrender or you _will_ be shattered.”

Below, Lapis felt as if her form was shrinking – she felt so small, so insignificant. Looking back, the cold visage of Yellow Diamond awaited to her inevitable declaration of surrender. If… If she did what they said, would she really be accepted into society? In her gem, the answer felt as if it was obvious: No. She would be considered a traitor for the entirety of her existence and even then… would she ever be accepted by her Diamond? She gazed down at her trembling hands, grasping them together in a bid to stop it.

_What do I do?_

As she wrestled with her emotions, an overwhelming urge started to well beneath the surface of her skin. Like lightning, it electrified her form and her simulated heart pumped faster and faster. It was as if she was dying and coming back to life all at once and she raised her head in the heat of the moment.

“No! I’m… I’m _free_ now!” Her wings exploded from behind her and she threw her body into a sudden corkscrew toward the same fake exit. This time, however, as she heard the enraged cry of Yellow Diamond behind her, she clenched her fists with the strength of all the years she was ever used and picked up enough speed to crash through the mirrored surface. As the glass clattered to the floor, she ignored the pain in her arms and hands and threw herself to the winds of Homeworld.

Outside, it was pure chaos and Lapis had never felt prouder of herself in that moment. Below, along the ground, gems of all sizes were running, crying out in fear, disgust and surprise. Among them, naturally, were weaponized gems that made ready their aim and fired upon her. They would never hit, however, as Lapis was like the water she controlled so fluidly. She flew passed towering spires and over mass-labor structures. Things she could barely identify, she gave no second thought as she expertly avoided any and all confrontation.

So caught up in her would-be escape, Lapis didn’t see a brightly colored ball of fire buzz along the ground as she flew. The moment she slowed down to try and regain her stamina, it hasted into a pace that was nearly impossible to follow with the naked eye and aimed straight for her. Hearing the sound of metal being torn apart, Lapis turned just in time to be face-to-face with a quartz soldier unraveling herself in mid-air before she was ambushed in large, leaden arms and fell to the ground like a boulder.

As her and the quartz fell, Lapis felt as if her stomach were sinking into the pit of her hips and tried valiantly to summon her wings. Calculatedly, the quartz that held her seemed more intelligent than average and slapped a hand over her gem as the water sprouted outward. Pain bloomed through her form, dizzying her into immobility as the soldier that held her stuck the landing with a deafening crack of the floor beneath her.

Shamefully, Lapis tried to force herself from the arms of the soldier that held her, “L-Let me go, NGH!” It seemed that her gem couldn’t keep up with the demand of her will, however and she was simply held tighter to deter her movements.

“That’s enough outta you, Brat,” Came the rough reply, the hand over her gem making a threatening gesture as if to rip it out, “Gonna keep quiet?” She warned, giving Lapis pause before she relented and ceased her movements. With a grunt, she stomped back in the direction of the closest warp pad.

Held tightly over the shoulder of the soldier, Lapis could only stare at the ground and lament fearfully what would happen to her. She’d disobeyed a direct order from Yellow Diamond and attempted escape – she was sure to be publicly executed as an example. Against her will, terrible imagery of the execution from her own witnessed experiences played across the forefront of her mind.

Jasper stepped into a security terminal, making her way over to a warp pad when a strange sensation trickled down her back. With a shudder, she held the apprehended gem in front of her, making certain to keep her opposite hand around her gem, “Don’t get any ideas, Brat!” Surely, she was attempting to her powers to distract her. To make her threat sink in, Jasper dug her nails into the simulated skin, uncaring of the pain she inflicted.

Lapis winced, facing away from the soldier as best she could to avoid showing any weakness.

Taking the action as unwillingness to comply, Jasper snarled and pressed the gem against the closest pillar, “What are you hiding?!” She demanded, removing her hand from the slight gem’s waist to grasp her chin and force Lapis to face her. What she saw, however, put a crack in the armor of her stoicism. She expected an attack, perhaps – an assault upon her since this was an obvious crystal gem traitor.

Instead, she was met with tearful eyes of a gem that had lost everything. She’d seen that look hundreds of times upon comrades and traitors, alike. In the glare that Jasper could see, there was terror and fear for her life. Jasper narrowed her eyes at the expression, feeling a mix of emotion that threatened to bubble to the surface. Before she could speak, the Lazuli before her spoke up first.

“Let. Go,” She demanded, confusing the soldier. Did she really think she had any power of her? Then, dizzyingly fast, the terraformer’s expression slackened from its grimace and she followed up with, “Please, I didn’t **do** anything!”

With a huff, Jasper released her face and stepped back to drop Lapis. With a grunt of pain, Lapis stared up at the soldier with a mix of distrust and disbelief from her place on the ground. Jasper ignored it in favor of pointing in the direction of the warp pad, “That’s the only compromise you’ll get from me, now get going!”

Laps didn’t move for a moment, thinking about her next actions and almost prompting Jasper to rethink her own generosity before finally getting to her feet. She turned around and slowly made her way to warp pad, staring at the crystalline structure and feeling as though her abdomen would split apart from the well of nausea that accompanied it. Once she stepped upon it, the large hulking boots of Jaspers followed suit and they were within warp space. For a few moments, because of the lapse of time between space, she could almost appreciate the calm and peace in warp space. It was bright and fast on in the inside but if one looked beyond the warp, the cold and solidarity was a welcome change to her predicament.  
In a flash, they arrived and Lapis gasped in fear as a literal armada awaited them. Various gems with just as variable weapons – arms cannons, spears, and some with their own abilities – had her in their sights and ready to attack. Against her better judgement, Lapis found herself taking a few steps back to hide behind the solid wall of muscle that was the soldier. She gave her a chance to walk on her own and didn’t destabilize her form (which would have been so much easier for her) so for the moment… Jasper was her only ally.

Jasper observed silently, betraying no emotions as she simply began her walk down the warp pad and into the crowd. Lapis followed behind just as silently, grasping tightly to the spandex suit for comfort as she tried to ignore the accusatory and battle-hungry stares. When one Citrine got the idea to lash out and attack her, it was met with a meaty elbow that destabilized the gem in _one_ hit!

Gaping at the gem as it clattered to the floor, she looked between the gem and Jasper for a few moments before Jasper turned to her. A terrifying glare later and Jasper was addressing the entire court in a resounding voice that commanded even her attention. “Yellow Diamond has demanded the audience of this insolent Lapis Lazuli! As her personally chosen escort, I will not tolerate any gem that make MY job difficult in ANY way!” Gazes were no longer upon her, for which Lapis was grateful, but the words still struck a chord of terror within her.

 _This_ was her escort? She was… Lapis had no words to describe her. Big, was one. Terrifying, was another. As the Jasper relayed her piece with the rest of the court, some gem already rushing off to do their job while others seemed to stick around and see what Lapis would do, said gem moved tentatively over to Jasper.

The soldier moved her gaze back to Lapis and she gestured jerkily in a direction, prompting the terraformer to follow silently.

Through halls and corridors, Jasper lead Lapis through a different set of doors. It was a singular room with nary a single entrance or exit, sans their own. Once inside, Jasper turned back to her and reached a hand toward her. Expecting to be gem-handled roughly, Lapis flinched back and glared up at Jasper in desperation. With a confused expression, Jasper simply paused and crossed her arms with a sour expression. “Are you going to do this the _entire_ time? ‘Cause it’s getting on my last nerve!”

“I-I,” Lapis wasn’t sure what to say besides the truth. She was scared, corned and now finally right where Yellow Diamond wanted her to be. “-I just… don’t know what’s going to happen to me,” She admitted tactfully, earning a raised eyebrow from the soldier.

For a moment, Jasper just looked off to the side in what Lapis assumed was thought before she spoke, “Couldn’t tell ya. But, listen,” She let her arms drop and took a step forward, bringing her arm more cautiously behind Lapis’s shoulder to ease her forward, “You’re not shattered. You’re not in your gem and, more importantly – you’re not bound. So, Lapis Lazuli, what does that tell you?”

Staring up at the soldier as she was led along by her shoulder towards the middle of the room, Lapis was astounded by the rationale of the solider. It was beyond her purpose, beyond what Lapis expected of her… off-color appearance and most certainly not a reaction that was spawned from the Homeworld dogma.

Once they stopped in the middle, Lapis’ thoughts ceasing in lieu of the unknown, the shine of light glowed upon the floor ahead of them. Then, to Lapis’ astonishment, a figure far beyond the height of even her escort warped into the room. Alone, with no other accompaniment, was Yellow Diamond in all her glory as she glared down upon the two figures she expected.

At her side, Jasper spoke first, “The Lapis Lazuli that escaped has been returned, Yellow Diamond,” And bowed low in an authority salute. When Lapis didn’t mirror the gesture, Jasper lashed out and grasped her head in a grip that dwarfed her size before pushing her down into a lower bow.

For all her bravado, Lapis begrudgingly pulled her arms together and ignored the pain of the forced bow. Jasper words were the only motivation she had to live through this – if there was any possibility of her integration.

“You’ve done well, Jasper. I’ll see to it that your manager is informed of your loyalty to the authority,” From below her salute, and to Lapis’ confusion, Jasper frowned deeply – as if the compliment was a hidden insult. “You are to stay, however, as you are still of use to me yet.” And to this, Jasper didn’t react at all.

When they raised their heads to the Diamond, Yellow had adjusted herself to sitting comfortably in a large cathedra and looked down upon them both as if she were bored. When Yellow’s gaze moved to Lapis, the water bender shrunk inward. She was next to be addressed, “Did you not believe me when I advised you that none escape the judgement of the Diamonds?” It was a rhetorical question, proved correct when Yellow continued in spite, “Diamond do not _lie_ , and I will not be the first.”

Lapis averted her gaze downward, feeling as if her form would disperse at any moment as she struggled to swallow her fear to a manageable level. Foolishly, she began to speak, “Please, I-”

“Jasper,” Yellow Diamond commanded gently, cutting into whatever Lapis had to say. Lapis made to look up at Yellow Diamond, just before Jasper responded softly with a ‘as you command’ before Lapis was grasped by her hair and pulled up with a cry of pain. She reached up in vain to grasp and scratch at Jasper’s hand, teeth gnashed in a pain. Jasper did not react, staring passively at the gem as she struggled. “You will speak when spoken to, Lapis Lazuli,” She thought she heard a wicked chuckle, “When I want you to beg, I _will_ let you know.”

Lapis forced her eyes open to glare at the Diamond even as the pain radiating from her scalp disoriented her vision.

Yellow Diamond relented, “Release her,” and just as quickly as she was snatched, Lapis was released and landed on the floor, holding the top of her head gingerly. “Now,” Her voice sounded fictitiously sweet as she spoke, “As the Diamond overseeing affairs from Earth since the dawn of Era 2, I have certain entitlements. These range from planning the future of failed colonies,” She seemed to snarl at the thought, “-all the way down to deciding the fates all of gems whom travel or return from said colony. I’m making this very clear for you, _Little Lazuli_. This is not a Trial.”

A tendril of despair rushed through Lapis’ gem, realizing that – despite Jaspers’ words – this could very well be the end of her.

“Yellow Diamond,” Came Jasper’s voice, strong but also subtlety submissive, “It is my understanding that you did not wish for the Lazuli to be shattered. If I am wrong, I can shatter here right here and now.” At that, Lapis turned on her would-be ally in horror at the suggestion. Was she cracked?!

“Oh, my eager-to-please Jasper, that won’t be necessary. And, for your sake, you’ll keep suggestions to yourself until they’re prompted,” Yellow Diamond returned, her tone only partially veiled from its venom. “Her fate today will not be so banal,” When the floor vibrated with the steps on Yellow Diamond rising from her chair, Lapis almost hid behind the soldier. “No, I have something particular in mind.” In a few steps, Yellow Diamond leaned down and took Lapis in her hand like a child’s toy, even as she attempted to avoid her reach.

In Yellow Diamond’s grasp, she struggled, beating against the thickness of her glove, “Ngh! NO, ugh! Release me!” With a harsh squeeze of the dictator’s hand, she warned into silence.

“Enough of that,” She indifferently demanded, turning over the gem in her hand to seek out her gem. “Ah, there it is,” Distantly, Lapis felt her form move closer to Yellow Diamond’s gaze. There was the passing of a few seconds, the only gem in Lapis’ line of sight being the Jasper that captured her before finally, “It appears to be undamaged; Good. That will make this much easier.”

Like a cruel joke, Lapis craned her head to try and look behind her, thrown into confusion once more, “What?” She went without an answer, unable to see Yellow Diamond reach another hand toward her exposed gem. Slowly, Yellow Diamond moved towards the blue teardrop, ever aware of her strength before Lapis felt the slightest of touch. Instantly, she trembled in the Diamond grasp and felt the last vestiges of her courage escape, “P-Please don’t shatter me…”

“Hush,” Yellow Diamond whispered, before the very tip of her finger illuminated a bright glow. Like a slow trickle, bright yellow veins of energy moved through Lapis’ gem, before they ended at the edges and faded away. As this took root in her gem, Lapis found her vision fading at the edges and her skin felt intensely heated. She knew she didn’t need to breathe but her chest felt so constricted, and an energy seemed to pulse within her entire form like a heartbeat. “There…” Yellow pushed her thumb underneath Lapis’ chin, getting a good look at her desperate expression, “-that should prove to make you an entertainer for the evening.”

_W-What is… this?_

With a smirk, Yellow Diamond turned her gaze to Jasper whom gazed upon the captive in uncertain interest. “Jasper,” Yellow called, taking ownership of the gaze easily, “Catch,” And without much more warning than that, released the blue gem to fall. For a half-second, Jasper didn’t understand why Lapis didn’t just use that moment to take flight but obeyed like a good soldier and dashed forward. Grinding to a halt just below her, Jasper flawlessly caught Lapis in a bridal-style hold. Without meaning to, she looked over her and took in her condition. What had Yellow Diamond done to her?

Jasper looked upwards, a questioning gaze but wise enough to not speak. Yellow Diamond had made her way back to the cathedra, leaning down to take a seat with crossed legs and a positively devilish smirk upon her lips. To her credit, Yellow didn’t think anything of the odd concern that Jasper seemed to display for the Lapis Lazuli.

“You wish to know what happened to her?” She asked lightly before waving her hand dismissively towards the two, “This is where your job comes in, my dear Jasper.” Said Jasper could only stare, unable to come to the same conclusion as the Diamond before her. Then, as if she were talking to an imbecile, Yellow Diamond frowned before continuing, “DO try to keep up. I will not waste breath explaining the details but that Lapis Lazuli’s form is going to be particularly receptive to sensory stimulation. Her sentence and your mission… is to entertain me.”

Dread started to settle in Jasper’s belly, creeping outwards in the form of her mouth slowly gaping in stupor. She looked down at the Lapis Lazuli and fit the pieces together; the unsteady breathing, a warmer than normal form for the gem-type, and finally the trembling. They were all simulated effects of a gems’ centurial heat.

“Has it sunk in yet?” Yellow questioned, growing bored with her Jasper’s lack of responsiveness.

“You… want me to fuck the Lapis Lazuli?” The question came as a surprise to the both of them, before Jasper quickly amended herself, “I-I am honored,” Her gaze remained enraptured upon the form in her arms, a conflict of interest raging within her mind that lasted all of a second before she closed her eyes briefly.

It was the will of the Diamonds. There wasn’t an actual choice being presented to her. Refusal meant being shattered, harvested or worse…

In Jasper’s arms, Lapis was feeling like her form was slowly separating into smaller pieces of itself. Everything was numb but on fire and alight with sensation. It was like being out of the mirror for the first few moments after thousands of years without a singular physical sense. But this was familiar and aching, prompting twitches that ignited more movement that made the act of laying still an impossible dream. How had Yellow Diamond pushed her form into a heat cycle?! Was it because of her time in the mirror or was this some diabolic new weapon to torture?

Only now was she starting to become aware of her form lowering across a wide lap, opening her eyes to see the face of the Jasper that caught her. Lapis heard everything and reviled at the fate this Diamond placed upon her, that hatred seeping into her expression as she spoke, “D-Don’t… you dare,” Even her voice was sabotaged! Above, the Jasper seemed to scoff at her pathetic attempt to intimidate her.

“Just enjoy it for what’s it’s worth, Brat,” She muttered quietly before adjusting her hands to where she needed them to be. This ‘mission’ was laughable at best, reserved for the agates and more contemptable gems that were made for this. Soldiers didn’t… do this. Not in the way Yellow Diamond desired of her. But a mission… was a mission – more infuriating was how personal this would be. The best she could do was slight Yellow Diamond in the only way she knew how.

As deceptive as possible, Jasper moved one hand under Lapis’ gem right between her shoulder blades as if she were merely holding her up before her thumb started a slow but consistent caress of the tear-drop. Instantly, almost frighten her with the speed of response, Lapis gasped vocally and fisted the top of her skirt just below her belly. _That bad, huh?_ Jasper noted, sympathy stabbing at her.

“What is the problem?” Yellow Diamond huffed, sounding impatient and aggressive. “Do you need an Agate to show you how it’s done? If that’s necessary-”

“It won’t!” Jasper snapped, realizing too late that she’d interrupted her before she quickly began to avoid repercussions. With careful finesse not normally associated with her caste, Jasper reached towards the hands that held the skirt in a vice, moving them aside to bully her larger hand past the fabric. It was so very… Era 1 that Jasper regarded the familiar style with nostalgia as she smoothed a finger over the cleft of her labia. At the contact, Lapis felt her muscles painfully spasm and she saw stars explode behind her eyes – hardly noticing her own loud cry.

With the snap-reflexes of a general, Jasper smoothly lifted the gem up to press her pillowy lips against Lapis’ face, mercifully laying a trail of apologetic kisses from her forehead, down to her nose and finally her lips. Whatever was going on with the blue gem, it was making her painfully aroused and Jasper knew from experience that there was no pleasure to be had with that. The only plan Jasper had was to waylay the pain as best she could.

Merciful still was the silence from Yellow Diamond as the ruler seemed to look on with a new kind of interest. This Jasper had no previous connection with the Lapis Lazuli, so it was a mystery where this new-found affection (or what passed for it) came from.

Soothing Lapis as best she could, even receiving some unexpected returns from the kiss, Jasper glanced down ever-so-often to assess Lapis’ reactions. When her hips bucked, she’d would quicken the pace of fingertip to circle her overstimulated clit. When she shuddered, Jasper slowed until she still. A steady motion that took only a few unbelievable minutes before Jasper could finally ease in the tip of her finger into the passage.

Then, making the orange gem jump slightly, Lapis grasped onto her wrist – her grip was weak but she tried to pull her arm anyway, “Jas…zper,” She heard Lapis struggle, and already she could hear the intoxicated slur.

With a soft growl, Jasper leaned towards the gem’s ear, “You need to relax,” And it earned a quick intake of breath, followed by a choked sob.

“Hurts,” And Jasper frowned, a deep seething welling up inside of her. What the hell could she do? Stop? That was tantamount to treason and a swift shattering – in any other situation, Jasper could pull rank, send the Lapis off to the brig if she were on a ship or to a zircon for later trial. An idea came to mind, however, to make the transition a little easier.

“Lapis,” Jasper hissed quietly, and saw Lapis open her eyes with a heart-breaking grimace of pain. “This… isn’t gonna stop. But it doesn’t have to be _this_ ,” Jasper made her point clear, pulling her finger out of the gem’s channel. Minutely, Lapis’ expression eased into one of confusion before she continued, asking the important question, “Do you trust me?”

Mentally, synapses going off in a painful party of ‘yes’ and ‘no’s, Lapis knew her answer to be, Not in a thousand years. Reading the soldier’s face, however, and seeing a similar mask determination pulled over another mask of desperation, Lapis knew relenting was her best chance. To survive, they both told themselves, they had to play the parts they were given. So, with the threat of death looming over both of their gems, Lapis gave the slightest of nods.

Jasper went to work. The first to go to sell this charade… was her pride.

“My Diamond,” Jasper began, pulling away from Lapis to gaze upwards. From above, Yellow Diamond raised a tailored brow with interest. With Yellow Diamond’s full attention, Jasper pulled out all the stops and grinned sardonically, “This Lapis Lazuli has a tasty cunt. With your blessing, I’d like to enjoy it a little more before I get to the,” She paused for dramatic effect, relinquishing her hand from Lapis’ skirt to lick the slick from her digit before she continued, “-main event.”

Whether or not Yellow Diamond was convinced, a wry smile replaced the frown and she propped a hand against her chin, “Is that so? Well, I won’t object so long as the job gets done.” By the mercy of Pink Diamond, thank the stars! With a lick of her lips to sell her own depravity, Jasper looked back down to Lapis and erased the expression for a more serious one.

She whispered, “Ready Lapis?” She needed to extend _some_ sense of a consent to the Lazuli, even in the face of redundancy. Below her, the gem winced as a particularly strong pulse of pain through her cunt before she lashed out and dug a hand into the quartz’ mane of hair. By no means was it painful but it did catch her guard, eliciting a flush of surprise when Lapis smashed her lips over her own. That was a ‘yes’ as Jasper was going to get at this point and she was quite grateful for the played-up response.

Renewed vigor and a bit of arousal than Jasper would verbally admit, she juggled Lapis into position. It took little to no strength to raise Lapis up and slot her legs over her expansive shoulders. It was actually quite clever of Lapis to ballast in her mane of hair, as it acted not only as a firm hold for the Lazuli but it encouraged Jasper’s reactions into genuine lust, electric jolts of desire racing straight to her own swiftly engorging clit.

Once her hands were settled, one hand braced upon her slight but soft backside and the other sliding torturously underneath her thigh, Jasper eased Lapis into the inevitable with soft, light kisses. From the center of her clothed chest, she ghosted her lips ever lower until skirt was in her way. From above, Lapis heaved hot air that she could scarcely believe came from her own form as she watched Jasper. Every kiss against her skin stoked the fire until she gave a frustrated groan when met with the barrier of her appearance modifiers.

Her mind screamed for Jasper to just rip it away, to quell this insanity that she couldn’t escape and it was with shock that Jasper grinned with lips still pressed to her skin that the hand at her thigh did just that with a savage movement. Throwing the material away from her, Jasper glanced downwards to take in the appeal of Lapis’ finely crafted vulva. As expected, a steady flow of lubricious wetness seeped from her entrance, it’s visage taking hostage all of Jasper’s attention. Unconsciously, she licked her lips before leaning forward to ease her tongue along it’s crevice.

It was instantly a domino effect; Lapis buried her face into Jasper’s hair with a moan, pulling tightly against the strands in balled fists, and Jasper felt her own cunt clench in ecstasy – pressing her tongue in with a savage growl. Aiding in this endeavor, Jasper’s fingers kneaded and rubbed against the now unclothed skin of Lapis’ buttocks. For every lave of her sizable, wet hot tongue, Jasper felt as if she were melting in a mixing scent of a balmy ocean breeze and brine from its saltier waters. It was intoxicating and painfully nostalgic – she was definitely on Earth for a long time, Jasper could taste it.

Lapis, meanwhile over Jasper’s shoulders, was being tossed around upon the currents of her own forced passion. She’d long since lost count of how many times her walls clenched painfully around nothing, only slightly eased by the foreplay the quartz deigned upon her. It was the voracious appetite with which she was literally eaten out that was bringing the sharp pains to a dull warmth. All the while, she found herself shamefully rutting against the lips, tongue and (a few times) gem of the soldier. The sharp facets nicked at her soft skin but she couldn’t give less of a fuck.

Being trapped in a mirror for a few thousand years will do that to you.

From above them both, watching with a grin, Yellow Diamond was vastly intrigued. It was a wonderful show, that was never doubted, but she was not so easily fooled by the overzealous display. They laid it on thick for her scrutiny and, as far as she cared, she ate it up and approved. How could she make it more… interesting, she wondered? As devious as she was intelligent, Yellow spoke up in a mock-up of her own aggressive demeanor, “Is there not more you can say, Lazuli?” She carefully goaded, catching the flinch in Lapis’ shoulders as the gem was forced from the dissemination of pleasure.

Struggling to turn her head to address Yellow, Lapis gasped and whined around the Jasper’s aggressive tongue, “Nhg, I-what do you-Ah!” She was almost ashamed that she was incapable of speech with her mind beleaguered as it was.

Yellow Diamond flashed an open-mouth grin snidely, “Jasper has openly appreciated the mission I’ve given her. I think it’s only fair that you return the favor and praise her for her unquestioned loyalty. Come now, Jasper, wouldn’t you like to hear such words?”

And now it was Jasper’s turn to glare against the skin on Lapis’ stomach, unseen by the Diamond, thrown into this mess of deceit as Yellow Diamond made yet another command. Two could play at this game, and Jasper knew just how to get the Lazuli to acquiesce to the task while fulfilling her temporary purpose. A quick shift of her hand upon Lapis’ shapely backside and she sunk a singular finger right into the giving wetness of her channel. The very lewd squelch audible enough that even Yellow Diamond’s eye widened a fraction before darkening in satisfaction.

Yellow was never prouder of Pink Diamond’s treasured Quartz.

To Lapis’ credit, she never knew it was possible for her to speak while walking amongst the stars in her vision, “Yes, J-Jasper!” She cried, arching her back as the large digit worked her insides like a finely-tuned instrument. She never forced her way too far inside that Lapis was ever in danger of pain, almost knowing how deep the gem was without having ever reached her depths before. Once again, aided by the tip Jasper’s tongue circling her clit, she felt herself violently climax but this time, it was able to flutter around the finger inside her and it felt _delicious_.

As Lapis’ body started to slacken, losing all sensation for a few peaceful moments, Jasper knew that she had to change up her game. The first step in her battle plan was a success and the deceptive body of the blue gem was ready for further sexual advancement. Phase two was more precarious, however and the danger of overwhelming Lapis and losing the cover of deception was the risk. For this next task, Jasper would utilize all her experience with smaller gems than her type – memories from her own rough and tumble techniques giving minimal confidence of success.

Slipping her fingers from Lapis’ velvet cunt, she glided her hand up and across the highly sensitive skin around her gemstone and leaned down until Lapis was horizontal and her grip on her hair tightened briefly to keep from falling. Glancing down at Jasper, Lapis saw the glint of a plan in the quartz yellow gaze and swallowed, letting go of her mane to allow being placed against the floor. When her gem scrapped the metal, she gave a hiss – sensitivity of the gem making her hips buck against Jasper’s lips and she scratched her nails against the metal to find her elusive composure.

Apologetically, Jasper kissed her mons before easing her lower half from her shoulders to the floor. With her gaze, Jasper tried to communicate the severity of the situation and her next moves before she opened her mouth to speak with brutish demand, “I didn’t hear a lot of gratitude when I fucked you, Lapis. How about we change that?” Jasper moved forward, looming over Lapis with dark intent in her luminescent eyes, shining nearly gold in the shadow of her form, arms trapping her on either side of her head.

Lapis squeaked in surprise when one of Jasper’s hands took a hold of her throat, visually appearing to tighten painfully but she could feel that it was only a light grasp. Still, at the telling twitch of Jasper’s eye, she caught on and brought her hands up to pretend choking.

“Ja-Jasper, please,” She coughed, adding to the act by beating against her fist. “I need…”

“Go on,” Jasper snarled, bringing up her tongue to swipe against a fang in delight. “Tell me what you need.” Lapis stared, her mouth gaped in awe as the visual had her contort her thighs to squeeze them together.

“Y-You’re hands, _please_ ,” She acted as though she were losing air at the end of her sentence, and brought her hand up to paw at Jasper’s face. Curiously, she found her thumb tracing against the thick bottom lip and Jasper took the digit into her mouth seamlessly, swiping her own tongue against it and giving thick suck that reminded Lapis just how strong that mouth was. “Stars,” She whispered, earning a confused brow from the quartz before she got back into character.

In a play of viciousness, Jasper released Lapis to bring her hand around and run it through Lapis’ hair before grasping firmly and pulling back. Lapis genuinely let out a vocal gasp, arching upwards as Jasper leaned in to latch onto Lapis’ flimsy top. The very same fang that caught the blue gem’s attention ripped easily into the material and pulled away. Jasper played the beast perfectly, taking a hard-beaded nipple into her mouth with fervor and teasing the tip of her tongue around the areola like it was a kind of candy. Occasionally, she would breathe warm air over the skin in the form of dark chuckles before biting it harshly, licking the pain away and just repeating that over and over until Lapis’ hands rewound in her mane like a life preserver.

Just as Lapis was sure the teasing was going to elicit another tightly wound orgasm, Jasper suddenly snarled against her breast and moved toward her neck. The action was so sudden, Lapis choked in fear when she felt those fangs press against her neck threateningly. Was Jasper still playing the role or had she lost control? Could Lapis fight her off if the adverse choice was being painfully ravished? Just before she lost all pretense of their act, Jasper spoke so low she almost didn’t catch the words, _“’M gonna take your wrists and fuck you with my finger again, Lapis. Sell it and we’ll both live through this, alright?”_ The relief that Jasper was still controlling herself with practiced ease almost had her breathe out softly. She swallowed and acknowledged the directions with a soft ‘okay’.

Jasper grinned, unbeknownst to Lapis and gave a swift, sensual bit to the side of her jaw before she leaned back and adopted the feral demeanor she was so infamous for, “Here it comes, Brat! This time, you better be ready for me,” And released her hair suddenly to snatch her arms up, gathering them into one large hand that had plenty of room to spare. It was at this moment Lapis realized that she’d given up all control, however minute, to Jasper in a desperate bid of trust. Out of this entire place, she’d been the only one that hadn’t used her… yet. Even if she didn’t want to, she had to trust Jasper to get her out of this mess somehow.

Pulling back just enough to reach her nether lips, Jasper remained on her knees and had just about slotted a finger between the vulva before suddenly-

“No, no,” Came the stern command of Yellow Diamond, prompting a nervous pause from Jasper before she looked up in question. “Perhaps this got lost in translation, Jasper, but just in case I wasn’t clear,” Yellow sarcastically began, ending her sentence deadpanned, “-you are to _fuck_ her. This isn’t meant to be a foray into the sexually deviant for this traitor, in case that little ‘fact’ was lost on you. This is a sentence and it’s not meant to be a pleasurable one for her.”

Jasper had never been so confused so numerous a time before, looking back down at Lapis apologetically before responding to Yellow Diamond with a different tone. “My Diamond, you told me to fuck her and that’s what I’m doing! It is my error that I didn’t realize you meant painfully; perhaps I thought I was getting a reward,” Risky toss and one that nearly cost her as Yellow Diamond raised an offended brow.

“’Rewarded’? For what? For doing your duty and capturing a traitor upon our world, you think you’re entitled to any wiles or a superfluous reward?” Jasper felt her form freeze as the matriarch delivered a chilling laugh, humiliating and insulting all at once. “Come back to reality. The words I used were ‘mission’, and left details to my discretion. Perhaps,” Yellow Diamond adopted a suddenly surprised expression, mocking the two below as she pulled the wool from their eyes, “-you both think you’re clever… deceiving me. As if I wouldn’t know that you were putting on nothing more than a good show.”

Everything was falling apart so fast Jasper could scarcely keep up and Lapis below her was trembling like a leaf in a hurricane. With not much else to risk, Jasper quickly used her last resort. Giving a brief squeeze, Jasper tried to assure the Lapis as best she could before she spoke calmly, “I could never deceive you, My Diamond. Please,” She swallowed and released Lapis gently to bring both arms up in a solemn salute. “I beg your forgiveness,” Broiling beneath her skin, unbeknownst to Yellow, was a hatred that Jasper longed to bring to the forefront of battle.

If there was anything she and Lapis had in common – it was the aversion to being used and thrown away.

Above them both, still hardly convinced, Yellow Diamond would appraise Jasper silently before she sighed as if tired, “I am a merciful gem, dearest Jasper,” She began with strained exposition, “This is. Your last. Chance. Now listen…”

Jasper, for all her pent-up emotions, nodded as obediently as possible. All while Lapis’ chest heaved from the roller coaster of fear, pain, arousal, orgasm that cycled in that exact order. She just… wanted it all to stop. Why couldn’t this end?! Against her will, tears began to fall from her eyes as Yellow started to speak again.

“Good. Now,” Yellow brought both hands up under chin and smiled, “Form a phallus – I don’t care what kind – and fuck her. Make her _scream_ , and most importantly,” Her smiled widened salaciously, “Make her regret running from me.”

Jasper stared up at Yellow Diamond, unable to look away in her own shocked silence before she looked down and her blood ran cold in her veins. Below her, having listened, Lapis was shaking violently from the sentence Yellow Diamond decreed and… stared at Jasper like she hoped she would refuse.

No… She could feel Lapis’ hand grasp at her arm beseechingly.

_She begged her to refuse.  
_

“Jasper,” Came Yellow’s voice and the quartz swallowed harshly.

_I don’t want to be shattered. Not yet! I need… Rose Quartz must…_

Yellow Diamond was becoming more irate by every second passed of Jasper’s silence, and she hissed, “Facet Nine, you will answer me.”

“I-” Jasper choked and when she looked down at Lapis, searching for something but not knowing what that was, she stared in horror at her shaking arms barely holding her salute together. What was happening? She was afraid… She was NEVER afraid! Not of anything!

“What is the matter with you?!” Yellow Diamond’s voice cut in again, no longer irate but livid. “Did you crack your gem, or have you always had this defect?” She gave an incredulous bark of a laugh, hardly amused. Jasper jerked her head up to try and stutter out a response, but was stopped by Yellow holding up her hand. “Save your pathetic responses.”

Still straddling the Lapis Lazuli, Jasper folded in on herself in shame and pressed both hands against the floor on either side of the blue gem. No longer facing the matriarch, Jasper allowed her face to contort in an ugly grimace of pain and shame. _What a disgusting display_ , Jasper thought with a generous amount of self-hatred. The only one to see her expression, Lapis, simply stared in surprise as Jasper seemed to see through her – not seeing her at all despite nonverbally refusing Yellow Diamond’s demand. “J-Jasper-?” She whispered softly.  
  
“I’ve seen enough,” Yellow Diamond spoke before the resounding boom of her taking a stand jolted both of them. Like a mother cat picking up a wayward kitten, Yellow reached down and took hold of the back of Jasper’s uniform before lifting her clear of Lapis’ form. Despite the concern of getting shattered, Jasper felt humiliated as she was carted away simply before being dropped off to the side. “You’ve disappointed me today, Jasper.”

“-But, My Diamond-!”

Visceral diamond pupils turned on Jasper, cutting into her form like a thousand knives as she spoke lowly, “Diamond speaks.” Flat on her ass, Jasper swallowed and bit at her lip as she turned away – silenced. Satisfied, Yellow turned her gaze to the helpless Lazuli on the floor, no doubt unable to make much of an escape on her own. One look at her expression told her as much, “Oh, you are entertaining, aren’t you? I’ve decided, little Lazuli…” In a reverent motion, Yellow raised her hand in the air before pushing her thumb and middle finger together in an obscene snap that nearly decompressed the air around them.

And just like that, with hardly an explanation in sight, Lapis could breathe again. Well… her chest felt lighter. Her blood soothed to a murmur and her form let out a sweet sigh of relief as function became her own again. Whatever Yellow Diamond had done to her illusory form had become undone, yet the question still remained…

With a gaze cast upwards, Lapis didn’t have the stones to ask ‘why’.

Yellow Diamond spoke still, “You’ve proven nothing to me, Lazuli but one thing; you are a coward and hardly worth any interrogation for intelligence.” With a demure gesture, Yellow produced a screen at her fingertips and began typing away at it like the entire debacle had never happened, “This was a test,” She pointed, glancing away at the mess known as Jasper before returning to the screen, “One that – surprise, surprise… you failed terribly.” She glanced down at the Lazuli to gauge her reaction.

Lapis stared upward in utter confusion, unwilling to let go of any cautious fear that swelled in her heart – no matter how much of it was her own again.

“Remove that scandalous expression from your face,” Yellow quipped, a smile gracing her lips before she delivered what she must have thought was a punchline to a joke only she was aware of, “Had you ‘passed’, I would have shattered you on the spot. Any intelligence you might have spouted in your state of undress would have been verified for authenticity. Think of me as depraved as you like, but I-,” With a dramatic pause, a very familiar Blue Diamond icon would appear on the screen in front of her. She smiled victoriously, “-am a Diamond that gets the job done.”

With a few strokes here, a message was sent off and Yellow would dispel the screen away with a tap.

Almost forgotten, Jasper had gotten to her feet and glumly prostrated herself into a salute, staying there until she was spoken to like a good quartz. Mentally, she was panicking and waiting for the very moment that she would be shattered. Would she fight back? Shame herself further into a traitorous eulogy? If she got that much. Never had she been demanded by a _Diamond_ to anything so depraved but to realize that it was all just a test and one that SHE failed was like being harvested whilst still maintaining a form.

When Yellow Diamond finally focused her attention on the soldier that had failed to perform her task, the matriarch found herself at a loss for what to do with such a pitiful sight. Slouching whilst barely holding their great salute with an ounce of strength, Jasper was everything a quartz was **not** meant to be… And yet, Yellow thought intensely, there was still a will to live somewhere in that tiny speck of a gem. How was she to pull it out? Resources were lacking, and it was nearly to the point of an emergency contingency lest their species die out.

Shattering a spectacular quartz such as this one was just not acceptable loss.

“Jasper,” Yellow called, not missing a beat as said soldier flinched visibly before responding.

“My D-Diamond,” The way her voice trembled irritated Yellow, yet she mercifully ignored it. Never mind that honor being said out of fear.

“I’ve no time to proclaim an execution,” She said matter-of-factly, “-much less destroy a quartz such as yourself that has performed so impeccably in the past. As besmirched as this may impact your current standing, it does not equate to a crime worthy of being shattered,” With every word Yellow spoke, she could see Jasper eating it up with relief… No, that… Yellow could see a flicker of reverence in Jasper’s shocked expression. Did she not expect such a fair ruling? _My, how the rumors have changed since 5,000 years ago._

“I-I…I won’t disappoint you, Yellow Diamond!” Jasper declared, presenting a toothed grin in appreciation.

“Won’t you?” Yellow deigned with a quirked brow, choosing once again to ignore to lack of honorifics in light of her quartz’ change of heart. With a flick of her wrist, Yellow summoned another screen and began to tap away at it. “You will redeem yourself through a simple mission. Consider it punishment and time to spend on realizing where your alliances lie.”

“With you, My Diamond. Always,” Jasper spoke, more than happy to speak solidly, honestly in the presence of her prestigious leader. She wasn’t… her, but she wasn’t White Diamond, either.

“Well said,” With a final tap of her screen, it disappeared, “You have one star-cycle to prepare. I have sent the dossier of you and your little _capture_ to a Peridot in high standing. She will be in charge of the mission and you will adhere to the guideline of this reconnaissance detail.” Below, Jasper could only narrow her eyes in confusion, hardly having caught understanding of half of what was said.

“‘My capture?’ The Lazuli? And wait, a Peridot?! In charge?! I-Is this the punishment? Demotion?!” She almost couldn’t believe it. A brutal shattering sounded better! “At least let ME be in charge of the mission! What if she screws it up with some-some-!” She blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “-Scan of an asteroid?!” The very notion seemed to amuse Yellow Diamond and she barked out a laugh; perhaps her words actually struck a truth.

“Very well, Jasper, but only because this particular Peridot can be a handful. You will be in charge of the mission, but I advise you to defer to her experience. Take the Lazuli with you – the Peridot will know what to do with her. Little Lazuli, I advise you to remember this; Perform well of this mission and your return will be welcome. Fail… and you will not be welcomed so warmly as this day.” With a final turn away from them, Yellow clapped twice to signify, “-That will be all.”

Behind Lapis and Jasper, with a loud thrum, the door to her chambers opened to allow them to leave.

Hesitating for a moment, Jasper and Lapis shared a tense and awkward stare before they booked it out. When the door shut behind them and left them both alone in the grand hall, neither gem spoke to the other as they walked. However, beyond a shadow of a doubt, they shared the same thought as time elapsed for their mission together…

_This was their last chance._


End file.
